Kris Kutter
Christopher Alexander Morgan (born April 24, 1984) is an American professional wrestler. He is better known by his ring name, Kris Kutter. Morgan is currently signed to WWE for Extreme, where he competes as Kris Kutter. Career Morgan has always apeared using the Kris Kutter gimmick. The sadistic Kutter plays the role of an alternate personality, which beleives itself to be a missionary from Hell and often controls his host (Chris Morgan). This gimmick is based largely on Morgan's father, who suffered from schizophrenia and often "heard voices from Hell". SEWN Morgan first signed with SEWN in mid 2006, but left during the first taping in disgust with how the federation was ran. He is still recognized as a former SEWN competitor without ever having made an appearance for the company. MIMW Shortly before leaving SEWN, Morgan also signed a deal with the now-defunct MIMW, this time choosing a federation ran by friends Refugee Mike and Refugee Matt. Unfortunately the MIMW did not get off the ground and shut down to reform as the AWF before airing. National eFeds Unite (N.E.U.) After two very unsuccesful contracts, Morgan finally signed a deal with the N.E.U., a collection of federations with it's own special events. Morgan is still signed with the N.E.U., although he has never done any wrestling for the organization. High Profile Wrestling (HPW) Morgan signed a deal with the young company High Profile Wrestling in October of 2006. On the first airing of HPW Unleashed, Morgan appeared as the leader of the stable Hell Reborn alongside long-time friend Alex Ash and managed by Raven Thorn, winning the vacant HPW Tag Team Championships. The two would go on to lose the titles to Brandon Brooks and Seth Holloway the next week, picking up a feud with the faction Collision Course (a short-lived tag team that is not to be confused with Collision Course) shortly thereafter. After defeating Collision Course at the November to Remember, Kutter, alongside Ash and Raven, moved to the new show, UPR|SE. It was there that Hell Reborn began to feud with the Extreme Tag Team Champions, Tomorrow's Kid. Despite defeating Tomorrow's Kid in singles and tag matches, Hell Reborn would come up short at Insurextion when a blow to the head would knock out the Kris Kutter personality to cause the more timid Chris Morgan to back out of the match. Shortly after this match HPW would close due to the owner's inability to keep it open. WWE For Extreme (WWEFE) After months of negotiations, Chris Morgan debuted on WWEFE television, competing under his given name. At the same time, weekly promos for a mysterious new character began airing, which were dubbed the "Red Roomm" promos. Morgan won the Cruiserweight Championship his the first week with the company, twice defeating Refugee Matt for the belt. After about a month, he turned heel at the Vengeance PPV, debuting his Kris Kutter persona. Revealing himself as the man behind the Red Room promos, Morgan also claimed responsibility for the viscous assault of Simone Simons earlier that same week. Having already established a strong following through his promos, Kris Kutter suddenly had members of each of WWEFE's three rosters supporting him. Kutter would be forced to drop the Cruiserweight title when he was drafted to RAW. However, he remedied this by conspiring with Seamus Flynn (as part of the Kutter Regime) to steal the ECW Tag Team Championships from the Impact Players, who had also been drafted. This lead to a title match, which the Kutter Regime won. They would later drop the belts to Reaper and UnlimitedExtreme, although Kutter would not be pinned in the match. Still teaming with Seamus, the duo continued to wreak havoc on the RAW roster, sidelining several superstars. Seamus left the company under dupious circumstances, forcing Kutter to put out an open challenge to the RAW locker room for a partner to challenge The Kingdom for the World Tag Team Championships. Hillbilly Jim answered the call, and the odd pairing won the titles. Not long after winning the World Tag Team Championships, ECW's Blaze challenged the Kutter Regime to a cross-brand title unification match. Kutter agreed, and he and Jim faced Blaze and Genesis at the Royal Rumble. The Kutter Regime won, becoming the first ever WWEFE Unified Tag Team Champions. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :* Kut & Paste (Moonsault Uranage Slam) :* Kutter Driver (Rope-Assisted Double Underhook Piledriver) *'Signature moves' :* Arizona Krab (Elevated Boston Crab with knee to back) :* Tornado DDT :* 450 Splash :* Springboard Moonsault :* Shining Wizard *'Quotes' :*"I am the beginning of your end." :*"You see, I know your secrets. I can see your sins, and beleive me when I tell you this: You have already been judged." :*"Resist not evil. You may pray for those that despitefully use you; love your enemies. I, however, shall eternally damn mine." :*"Oh, here's to my sweet Satan. The other's little path would make me sad, who's power is faith. He'll give those with him the six-six-six. There was a little toolshed where he made us suffer, sad Satan." :*"You still don't get it, do you? Win, lose or draw Hell Reborn will walk out with our ultimate goal accomplished. You may find yourselves in the midst of a miracle and leave this arena with the Tag Team gold, but I tell you right now you will not be walking out of here with them. We have left a path of destruction in our wake. Seth Holloway, Brandon Brooks, Sting X, Kaped Crusader . . . James Marrow . . . JKB Kid. It doesn't matter who you are. It doesn't matter how much the fans love you or how much you're willing to sacrifice. When it comes down to it, you will end up as nothing more than another victim." Championships and accomplishments *'High Profile Wrestling' :*HPW Tag Team Champion (1-time w/ Alex Ash) *'WWE For Extreme' :*WWE Cruiserweight Champion (1-time) :*ECW Tag Team Champion (2-time w/ Seamus Flynn & Hillbilly Jim) :*World Tag Team Championship (1-time w/ Hillbilly Jim) :*WWE Unified Tag Team Champion (1-time w/ Hillbilly Jim)